Villan School
by Surreal Realities
Summary: All your favorite Villans are hearded into a bizzare game show about going to school and must compete for fablous prizes.
1. Episode 1

Okay so this is our first round of "Take A Villain To School!"

Audience: YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY

Today our contestants are the evilist of evil... LETS GIVE IT UP FOR NARAKU!!!!!!!!!!!!

Audience: YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY

The next contestant is SESSHO-MARU!!!!!!!!!!!

Audience: YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY

AAAAAAND Last but not least GIVE IT UP FOR GOSHINKI!!!!!!!!!!

Audience: YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY

Now Our prizes for this game is!!!!!!!!... a beautiful Inu Yasha sockie bag! Take your anger out on a life sized replica! orrrrr a special Avon eye makeup kit fix up your makeup with a professional kit!

So here are the rules! You will be assigned to four different classes and in the end the person with the most marks wins!!!!!!!!!! There will be no violence or you will be immediately disqualified!

Sooooo here we go your first class is with Shippo! P.E.!!!

Shippo- Okay all you villains time to whip you into shape! I want 300 laps around the gym STAT! TWEEEEEEEEETTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naraku- Who does this runt think he is I'll kill him!

sessho-maru- _ZOOM! _That wasn't at all challenging!!

Goshinki- mutter mutter mutter... starts jogging

Shippo- Naraku youre way off schedule I WANT 20 PUSH UPS NOW!!!!!

Naraku- grumble puffffffff whew that is hard!

Shippo- Keep going you have 19 more to go!!!!

50 mins L8er

Naraku- t-t-t-two... pantpantpant can I stop now?!

Shippo- Dont give me that what are you a bunch of humans?!

Sess- GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! starts to transform

Shippo- WHACK hits fluffy on the nose BAD DOG!

Fluffy- wimper wimper...:(

bell- RIIIIIIIIIINGGGGG!!!!!!!!!

Shippo- Class is over youre dismissed!

Okay youre next class will be Science!

Goshinki- S-SCIENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! gwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh goes insane

Somebody get him out of here he's cracked!!! Now with only 2 contestants the atmosphere changes!!

Miroku- Hello class I will be your professor today! WE WILL BE DISSECTING FROGS!!!!!

Yay!!

silence

Miroku- Okay lets begin first you ... blablablabla ect ect!

Naraku- SNORE!!!

Sess- Do you mind i'm _TRYING _to listen here! nods head Fascinating!!

Naraku- what you finging! whats that mean???

Sess- finging????????? I said Fascinating! I have no idea what finging even means!

Miroku- NARAKU WAKE UP!!!! why cant you be a little more like Sessho-maru over there and actually pay attention!!!

Sess- Nyahh Nyahh! sticks out tongue

(After Science)

Sess- I never knew Science could be so FUN!

Alright Lunch time!!!!

menu

Tuna Suprise

Ravioli and Spinach

cow burgar

Dessert

Apple and pie

Naraku- Im scared to know what that ink splotch really is!

Sess- Hmmmm I would like to try the...ummmmmmm Tuna suprise!

Naraku- I'll have the Ravioli and spinach!

Sess- Compchomp...chomp chom...p BLEH!! WHAT IS THIS!?????

Naraku- no idea but this Ravioli and spinach is GOOOOD!!!!

Sess- mabey the pie will be better! OPenS MouTH!

Naraku- Noooo oooo oooo ooooo stops him just before it hits sesses mouth!

Sess- m-my pie:-( Whdjadothat???

Naraku- You never no what this Inky pie might contain!!!!!!

Sess- Thats why I was trying it!!!!! DUH!

Naraku- Gag f-food poisining... quick where's the nearest bathroom??!!!!!

(After lunch)

Next class is .. DRAMA!!

sess and Naraku- YAAAAAYYYYYY!!

Myoga- Welcome to drama I am your teacher Myoga divine grace the flea!

Naraku- Who??!!! Where???!

Sess- So ummm when do we start??

myoga- your test is to see wich one of you would make a good actor for one of the famous Willam Shakespheres plays!!! Choose any!

Naraku- AH! HERE IT IS!! Romeo and Juliet sigh a tragic tale of two lovers who were torn apart by war! sigh!!

Sess- HAH thats nothing compared to this The cursed play Macbeth!!!!!

Naraku- OOOOOH i wanted that! gimme

sess- Nope sorry Buddi I got it first!

Myoga- The costumes are in that bin go and prepare! The judges will be... Shippo the gym teacher!, Miroku the Science teacher, Me (of course), and Lord Inu Yasha!

(During the scenes!)

Sess- Bubble bubble toil and trouble fire burn and caldrun bubble!

Inu- HAHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAA HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

H- ooof falls off chair holds up a 9

Myoga- quite an exquisid character! 10

Shippo and Miroku- 5!!

Myoga- so that makes your score 29!

Now Naraku's turn!

Naraku- I shall be playing the role of Rome, ahem:

Oh Romeo Oh Romeo!, where for art thou Romeo. Deny thy father and refuse thy name…

Inu- NO That's Juliet's line _R-O-M-E-O_

Naraku- oops hides behind the props!

Inu- 0!

Myoga-0!

Shippo-0!

Miroku-0!

Myoga- So it's Naraku 0 and Sessho-maru 29!

Bell- RIINNNNNNGGGGG!

Okay then your next class and last might I add oh and toughest is ART!

sess- that's not so GASP!

Naraku- What what could be wrong with EGADS!!!

Inu- Hi! Okay now you just go do some art i'll just sit here and uh watch you!

(When their done)

inu- examining sesses hmmmmmm...

Sess- so--SO!!! waiting in anticipation!

Inu- ... hate it!

Sess- WHAT WHAT THAT'S IT!?????????? (furious)

Naraku- Nyahh Nyahh! (still working on his by the way)

... GARRRRRGGGGGGGG glares at his artwork! No NO NO NOTHING WORKS!!!!!!!!!! tears up paper!!!

inu- Nice picture naraku. what is it an invisible house?

Naraku- NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sob nononononono NO... WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH nothing makes sense anymore NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Inu- Yup he's cracked!

Sess- I think it was your prescence that threw him off!

Inu- Oh well since the other two cracked You SESHO-MARU WIN THE GRAND PRIZE! so what'll it be?

Sess- Oh that's easy... the avon set!!!!

music

Okay everyone thats our show today hope to see you next time! ta taa!!


	2. Episode 2

Hello again! Its me!! with "Take Your Villain To School!"

Audience- YAY WOOOOOHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Alight then looks like we have a great turn out for todays show!!!

So our three contestants today are!!----

KAUGRUA!

Audience- YAY WOOOOOHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

KANNA

Audience- YAY WOOOOOHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

AND OUR RETURNING CHAMPION GIVE IT UP FOR SESSHO-MARU!!!!!

Audience- YAY WOOOOOHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Well today our prizes are... The Inu Yasha Sockie bag (still in stock because Sess chose the makeup kit) or the Inu Yasha voodoo doll!!!!!!!!!! (it really works)

Well contestants you no the rules so now let's get started!!!!!!!!!

Audience- YAY WOOOOOHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Inu- Yeah shure make me the victim of all your prizes!

Your first course will be... Language Arts!!!!

Sango- Hello class I'll be your teacher today!!!

Kanna-...

Kaugrua- What's so hard about L.A????????

Sess- hmmph this shouldn't be too hard.

Sango- Okay so I want you all to write a 1 page story on whatever you want!

Kannas paper:

Sango- Kanna!! Write something!!!!

Kanna- ...

Kaugrua- scribble scribble scribble!

Sess- ARRRRGH breaks pencil

L8er

Sango- Okay you guys! time to hand in your stories!

Titles:

Being a dog by Sessho-maru

Nothingness by Kanna

To Be Free by Kaugrua

Sango- Okay after reading over all of your stories I have graded them

Sessho-maru 10/15

Kanna nothing/15

Kaugrua 11/15

bell- BRIIIIINGGGGGG

Sango- Okay your next class will be Sewing! see ya!

Kaugrua- sewing.. hah that should be easy!

Sess- You never know... lines for eyes

Kanna- ...

Sota- HI!!!! Im your unknowledgeable sewing teacher and my assistant Kagome!

Kagome- Ummm Sota you have that backwards IM the Teacher!

all the villians- shudder not her!

Kagome- okay you can chose to make from the following!

A dress

A mini and shirt

a bathing suit

a pair o'boxers

So go ahead and get creative the patterns are in the box!

Sess- The box!!???!! starts shaking NO NO NOT THE BOX ANYTHING BUT THAT NO PLEASE NO!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome- Ooooooooooookay then there in that square thing in the corner!

Sess- phew! (-: 

Later

Sess- There my masterpiece!!!!! reviles a beautiful dress!

Kanna- is there any white fabric?

Kagome- nope sorry

Kanna- No you don't understand i need white I cant possibly live without it no no no wahhhhahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Ambulance comes and takes her away!

Kanna- NOO NOT THE HUGGY JACKET!!

Kaugrua- There done!! she made a Kimono (a dress)

Sota- oh just so you know you have to model them!

Sess- WHAT!!!????????? MODEL IT????????????

Sota- Yep thats the rulz!!

Sess- WHAT?

NO WAY!

Sota- Okay then SISS FLUFFY FAILS!!

Kagome- K! Now, your marks

sess- 0

Kagura- 89

Kannah- AWAY

AT LUNCH!!!

Menu

Veggie burger and flies Fries!

Beef in Cabbage cream

Pizza Surprise!

Dessert

Special of the day!

Sess- hmm Ill take the Pizza surprise! and the Special of the day!

Kaugrua- Ill have the special too and a Beef in cabbage cream!

Sess- looks at her strangly!

Kaugrua- Whatt?

Sess- ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww Makes the face again

Kaugrua- Whatever.. starts to eat

Sess- AAAAAH couvers his head AAAAAAH!

Kaugura- youre a dillusional freak y'no that?

Sess- Okay but be warned!

Kaugura- Ewwwwwww WHAT IS THIS??? pulls a cocroach out of her food

Sess- EEK BUGS! standing on chair

Kaugura- What's wrong with you?

Sess- I hate bugs!!

Kaugura- arent you gonna eat your pizza suprise?

Sess- no I just ordered it cause I hade to!

Kagura- Whatever. pushes away the beef and cabbage cream and pulls the special towards her!

Sess- I'm warning you, you've already hade a taste of what the cafeteria has in store!

Kaugura- I already told you, you're being dillusional!

Sess- I mourn for you! is suddenly in black clothing

Kaugura- Cookoo-cookoo-cookoo! takes a bite OH MY GOD WHAT IS IN THIS STUFF??!

Sess- Well it's certianly not raisins!

Kaugura- It's-----IT'S ... SHRIVELED UP ANTS!!!

Sess- I've already made you a coffin!

Kagura- Shutup you fool I'm still alive!

bell- buahaha-- ahem I mean riiiiing!

Sess- There is the bell lets go to French!

Jaken- Hel- OH NO!

Sess- Jaken?

Jaken- It's a part time job lord Sessho-maru I SWEAR

(suddennly ChiChi pops in, SLAP "No swearing")

Kaugura- Points and stares with mouth hanging wide open

Sess- ignores ChiChi MMHMM right!

Jaken-... um heh heh... well let's begin class! You must read to me from this book!

Kagura- Did you?-- She-- I- It- still pointing and staring

Sess- picks up book and starts reading- quel age la avior du fromage et facille?

Jaken- Very good m'lord! Now you Kagura!

Kagura- huh? waht? me ho ? when?

Jaken- It's french not special ed! Why is she here?

Kagura- right ... French reads from the book very fluently and well!

Jaken- OH MY We have a genius among us!

Sess- glares at Jaken

Jaken- TWO geniuses! Now, for marks! Kagura! 100, Lord Sessho-maru- gulp 99

Sess- grrrr makes to pick Jaken up by the throat

THAT'S ENOUGH! Well we have a winner KAGURA!!! So Kagura which prize would you like?

Kagura- The voodoodoll! It can do much more damage than a sokie bag!

Well that's it folks! See yah next time on TAKE YOUR VILLAN TO SCHOOL!


End file.
